WET
by clumsy eloQuence 666
Summary: ONESHOT. lilyjames in all their lovely fluffyness and smutyness. rated M for what should be obvious reasons...just a random lil thingy r&r if y'all wanna


**A/N: dum dee dum dum DUM...ANOTHER lily/james oneshot...total randomness...lots of fluff and smut...teehee, writing it made me laugh...oh, and our favorite couple is GASTHP already together in this one...so, yeah, enjoy! and review if you can bear it+D**

**...WET...**

Wet, fat snowflakes dip and twirl like torn bits of lace, fighting their inevitable descent. It's chaos in slow motion, someone spilling a whole tube of glitter and watching it fall gracefully around them, blanketing everything until you can't look anywhere without seeing sparkles. That's what it looks like. Peaceful chaos. _A beautiful contradiction,_ she thinks. And then she sighs. And then she shrieks.

Something cold hits her in the back of the neck just above the neckline of her puffy blue jacket. It drips down her turtleneck in a river of ice, sending violent shivers up her spine. Ignoring it, she spins around.

"Sirius Black, you are going to die a slow and excruciating death before I'm through with you!" she hisses at him.

His dark eyes glinting wickedly, he replied, "And I'm _so_ looking foreword to it, my darling flower."

Lily lunged after him, attempting to tackle him, but the knee-high snow hindered her rather short legs, and he dodged her easily.

"In fact, I'm nearly _dying_ with anticipation," Sirius proclaimed with a fiendish smirk. Lily growled, scooping up snow and packing it while glaring furiously at Sirius. A malicious gleam sparkled in her own eyes, and she hurled the snowball.

It missed. In fact, it missed by quite a lot, elegantly arching at least ten feet over Sirius' head. He turned and watched as it hurtled down alarmingly near a lanky, unsuspecting blond boy. It exploded spectacularly on the solitary tree next to the boy, spraying him and his friend with bits of wetness.

"Watch it, Remus!" Sirius called out. "These snowflakes are getting a bit big!" His smirk grew wider when Remus gave him the finger.

Sirius was about to turn back towards Lily when something smacked into the back of his head resoundingly, wetness seeping into his shaggy hair ad trickling agonizingly down the back of his neck.

He turned back to find Lily smirking at him, standing with her fists cocked on her hips. She held up one of her mittened hands for him to see, wiggling her fingers teasingly. "Two hands, Black. Two hands."

With that, she launched the contents of her other hand at him; the snowball struck Sirius square in the face. He wiped it off slowly, glaring daggers at Lily.

Laughing madly, Lily took off, sprinting as best she could towards the tree next to the lake. As the snow covering the ground thinned out, she pumped her legs faster, knowing Sirius would be in hot pursuit. The two boys next to the tree watched the others with amusement. At breakneck speed, she hurled herself into the arms of her boyfriend, yelling breathlessly, still laughing.

"Save me, James!" He caught her, stumbling back a little from the momentum of her mad dash. Looking down at her, he grinned mischievously. "Sorry, love, but you were asking for it."

"What!" she screeched. "_He_ started it!" She pointed wildly behind her in the general direction of Sirius, who was now standing a few yards behind the two, his heavy breaths making little puffs of fog in the moist air.

"Ah, yes, but you presented yourself as a target. And an irresistible target, at that," he added, laughing.

Lily narrowed her bottle green eyes at him for a moment before realizing the danger she was in. Whipping around, she turned pleading eyes on Remus.

"Remmy? Pweese?" she begged in her best little girl voice.

"Sorry, Lils, Marauder rules. Gotta face the music sometime, sweetheart." He shrugged sympathetically while a grin tugged at the edges of his lips.

Lily's eyes darted over to Sirius, looking despairingly at the evil grin quirking his mouth. In one swift movement, she swooped down and grabbed at handful of snow.

Only instead of throwing it at Sirius, she spun on her heel and pitched the snow directly into James' face.

Taking only a moment to stick her tongue out at the astonished James, Lily then proceeded to gallop away as if the seat of her pants had caught fire and she was trying to outrun it.

Glancing at each other in agreement, the three boys bellowed, "Snow War!"

* * *

The three Marauders and Lily trooped into the Heads' common room as one large group. They were all sopping wet, soaked right through to the bone. Sirius and Remus stripped off their tops and plopped down in front of the toasty fire blazing in the enormous fireplace, spreading their clothes out to dry. 

James almost went to join them, but he stopped himself, glancing at Lily, who was wringing her hair out over the sink of their kitchenette. Grinning deviously, he loudly announced, "Well lads, I do believe I'll go take a shower with my girlfriend now."

Lily nearly choked with mortification. Not giving her any time to respond, James grabbed her cold, clammy hand and started to drag her up the staircase that led to his room. Remus rolled his eyes, letting Sirius do enough catcalling and whistling for the both of them. Laughing at the couple, they resumed their playful banter as soon as James had slammed the door close behind him.

Lily glared warningly at James as he stripped off his sopping sweater and t-shirt, leaving him in only his jeans and boxers. Noticing the look on her face as he finally got everything over his head, James started chuckling at her.

"Aw, c'mon Lils, it's not as if they don't already know. You can be quite loud when you want to be, and I know there have been a few times when I forgot to do the silencing spell back in the old dorms." He smirked in a purely male way, a sort of smug satisfaction emanating from his eyes.

"JAMES! I did _not_ need to know that," she hissed at him furiously, pink flooding her cheeks. "And it's not as if I'm the only one that's loud," she retorted.

Laughing outright, James approached her. "Don't worry, love, we'll wait for later when they're gone. Right now we'll take separate showers."

He enfolded her within his arms, frowning slightly when he noticed how cold she was. "And you're going first," he ordered.

Rolling her eyes, Lily withdrew from his arms. "Yes, master." She curtseyed mockingly at him, and he cocked an eyebrow at her antics. "If you say so, darling." She rolled her eyes.

Reaching out, he peeled off her over-sized sweater and turtleneck, and then pushed her jeans over her hips, leaving her in a light pink bra and rocker-purple panties. Sighing contentedly, he pulled her into his arms again, resting his head on hers for a moment before pecking her on the nose and pushing her towards their shared bathroom.

* * *

James emerged from the bathroom after his own shower, toweling off his dark, messy hair, a dry pair of pants slung below his lean hips. He smiled when he spotted the streak of red peeping from under the blue, luxurious down comforter draped over his bed. 

Dropping the towel carelessly, he sauntered over to his bed and scooped up his girlfriend, comforter and all. She rested her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder sleepily as he padded downstairs in his bare feet. Remus and Sirius were still lounging topless in front of the fire, engaged in a game of Wizards' Chess. Glancing up, Sirius remarked offhandedly, "My, that was a long shower. And shame on you, James, for tiring our poor Lily-Flower out."

He sniggered when he saw that Lily was giving him the finger. "Fuck off, you git," came her muffled voice.

"Only if you'll help me, darling," was his sugary-sweet reply. He laughed even harder when James glared at him warningly. Feeling satisfied that his work was done, Sirius turned back to the chessboard.

Sighing, James settled himself on the large couch facing the fireplace, lying down on his back and arranging Lily so she was draped over him facedown. Lily murmured contentedly, snuggling closer to James' wonderful body heat. They all settled in for a lazy evening, enjoying the peace that came with the heavy night, basking in the silence of Hogwart's castle at Christmas.

* * *

James couldn't bring himself to move. Remus and Sirius had left a little while ago, leaving Lily and James in the same position they had settled into hours before. It was late; delicious sleepiness seeped through his muscles and bones, relaxing him. The feel of Lily's weight on his body was lulling him to sleep all on its own. He tipped his chin down, watching his warm breath stir her loose curls as the dying firelight flickered over it, making it dance with all the shapes and shadows of a real fire. 

She was still awake, her eyes hooded lazily, closing for long periods of time before opening again to stare at nothing in particular. James' fingers trailed up and down her back under the comforter, stroking in a way that was soothing and arousing all at once. James decided to explore the latter further, daring to slip his hand beneath her flannel pajama bottoms and cotton panties. Lily's breath snagged on a soft moan as his hands gently kneaded, first her lower back, then the soft flesh of her buttocks and upper thighs.

"James, I'm exhausted," she pleaded.

"Hush now, you won't have to do a thing," he reassured her. He thought he caught a snatch of, "Oh yes I well, with me on top," but he ignored it as he slowly flipped them both over, easing Lily beneath in a manner that left them slightly twisted together.

James undressed her slowly, carefully, with gentle whispers and nuzzles playing accompaniment across on her skin. She returned the favor, mustering up just enough strength to lift her arms to him, to push off his pants and boxers, and to pull him back down to her.

They melded together, their bodies absorbing one another all over. James slid into her with such a languid passion that her entire body arched towards him of its own accord. He groaned raggedly at her reaction, burrowing deeper before pulling out; it was torturously slow for the both of them. James nearly sighed in relief as he pushed back into her.

Lily reached her arms around him, embracing him, pulling him closer. He smelled wonderful, like sunshine and chocolate and something that was entirely James. He rested for a moment inside her, his legs twined with hers, his hipbones pressing into hers, his stomach covering hers, his face only inches from hers, just far enough away that he could focus on her eyes. His hands played with her hair, massaging her scalp. A minute passed slowly. They held still, basking in the heat of it all, taking it in and making it their own.

"I love you."

He moved closer until his nose was brushing the tip of hers.

"I know."

She tilted her chin foreword, catching his lips with hers. It was a glorious kiss, soft and warm and celebratory. She pulled away first, but only slightly, only enough to mumble, "I love you, too," against his mouth.

* * *

Hours later, in the early hours of the morning, when the first pale yellows and pinks began to kiss away the midnight blues and purples, Sirius returned to the Heads' room under the cover of the invisibility cloak. The happy couple was still entwined on the couch, fast asleep, Lily sprawled over James. 

As he crept closer, he noticed that they were breathing in perfect rhythm; as Lily breathed in, James would breathe out, and thusly the cycle continued. It was almost as if they were giving each other life, in a symbolic sort of way.

_How sweet,_ Sirius thought to himself. He glanced at the bucket gripped carefully in his right hand. _Should I?_ An evil grin spread across his face. _Of course I should! After all, I did go to ALL that trouble to get a bucket of freezing cold water directly from the lake. I couldn't let it go to waste NOW..._

With that, he emptied the contents of the bucket all over the aforementioned "happy" couple. Only now, they were the "not-so-happy" and "soaking-wet" couple. Who had tumbled off the couch in surprise and were currently tangled in the sopping remains of the comforter.

Unmistakable laughter could be heard echoing throughout the room.

"Sirius, you are SO going to die!" Lily shrieked in what she presumed was the general direction of Sirius, who was still hidden beneath the cloak.

"Now where have I heard _that_ one before, Lily-kins?" he sniggered at her. She was about to leap up and begin the castration of Sirius when she realized that she was still naked. She had to settle for hexing in his general direction. This only resulted in three ruined portraits, a broken vase, and a polka-dotted tea kettle with what appeared to be a nasty rash.

"And before you start killing me, Lil-kaput'n, you _might_ want to help Jamsie with his, _ahem_, 'morning problem.' Seems even freezing water couldn't take the edge off after last night, eh, James?"

Sirius Black was found three hours later tied up in a broom closet, dressed only in a matching woman's thong and bra. The front-page headline of the school newspaper the next morning read: "Sirius Black: Closet Cross-Dresser?" There were pictures accompanying the article. An anonymous buyer who went by the name of "Padfoot" purchased the negatives, which were put up for auction a week later, for 97 galleons.

** _fin_ **


End file.
